Demons
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: "We are Malachite now..." No! That wasn't true! She was Jasper, and she would never be one with that brat! / AU, most likely. Explanation inside.
1. Prisoner

Disclaimer: Steven Universe doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: "We are Malachite now..." No! That wasn't true! She was Jasper, and she would never be one with that brat! / AU, most likely. Explanation inside.

Warning: English isn't my first language, it's Spanish. If you notice any grammatical error or something like that, please let me know. Thank you!

Explanation: This story follows canon from Jailbreak, and after Stevenbomb 2.0. But that may change with the advent of newer episodes. So this is most likely an AU. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Prisoner

* * *

She shouldn't have returned to earth.

That archaic rock pile was useless, being slowly destroyed by the dominant species there: humans.

She knew she shouldn't have returned, she knew it. But she did anyway. The desire for revenge was stronger than common sense.

And where was she now? Enclosed within a fusion that she had forced to exist. Prisoner of a little gem with a weak appearance.

But that Jasper, which was still struggling to combat the rough seas around her, hadn't always been that way.

There was a time in which Jasper was just a gem eager to prove herself with nothing to lose and everything to gain.

There was a time, when Jasper just wanted to be happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jasper? Jasper, are you even listening to me?"

Her mentor's voice sounded distant, echoing in the depth of her mind. The young gem quickly shook her head, trying to think clearly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then repeat what I just said, soldier."

Jasper blinked a few times at this order, causing the older gem to sigh heavily, rubbing a hand over her face.

"I don't know what I'll do with you" she said, shaking her head. "If you want to become a great warrior, you have to..."

But Jasper was no longer listening. Amber had already given her that talk from the moment she was born. For that she had created her, to make her a worthy warrior for Yellow Diamond troops.

Most of the gems were created as a fruit of the union between their creators. She, however, had acquired a physical form only to fight.

And so far, she wasn't very good at it.

Amber, her creator along with her liege, Spessartine, was literally huge. One of her fist could force any gem to regenerate. And a hit with the gavel she summoned from the orange gem on her chest, could end the life of anyone who got in her way.

Jasper, meanwhile, was tall and skinny. Her short hair was far from warlike manes that the Homeworld warriors had. And although have wanted to become the fighter gem that her creator wanted, it was hard to do.

Especially because she was very easily distracted. And every day, at the same time, her greater distraction went past the training camp, swinging her hips on a rhythmic way.

On this planet led by a yellow diamond and inhabited by gems of all kinds, size and color, things worked quite differently than on Earth.

There, what humans knew as "marriage", was almost always an arrangement of convenience. Powerful gems took physically stronger gems to protect them.

The liege and knight system was ruling that planet.

And Jasper wanted to take Tanzanite. She wanted her from the first time she saw her, holding Onix by her arm.

Tanzanite was one of the rarest gems in both Homeworld and Earth. Her deep eyes and long hair wearing a blue tone, her skin was dyed sky-blue.

"If you really want her, you have to improve. A lot."

Jasper was startled to hear her creator, who like her, watched Tanzanite walk away from the place, being almost dragged by her 'owner'.

Jasper knew that Amber was right. She had always been right, and in that moment of epiphany, she made a decision.

Clenching she fists, she knew she would one day become the best warrior Yellow Diamond ever would have had in her ranks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Stop snooping in my thoughts, brat."

Lapis Lazuli was surprised to hear the raspy voice of her prisoner inside her mind. It had been a couple of days she had stopped talking, and only blew annoying grunts occasionally.

She sighed heavily

"These aren't 'your' thoughts" she said, looking up and maintaining her hold firm in her chains. "They are 'ours' now."

Jasper laughed under her breath when hearing her words, and shook her head slightly. She hugged her knees, curling herself in the corner of that fusion.

"My thoughts are mine and mine alone" she muttered, gritting her teeth. "So stop intruding."

That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. However, she was pretty sure that it wouldn't be obeyed.

At the end of the day, in that forced and unstable fusion, that brat could keep her there. Prisoner of her own decision.

* * *

Hi!

I'm glad to write again for a fandom that I love, Steven Universe.

And... I don't have much to say about the story. Because spoilers are bad, mkay? (?)

So, you can leave me your opinion with a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. All reviews will be answered in the next chapter.

Needless to say... thanks for reading!

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	2. Worth

Disclaimer: Steven Universe doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: "We are Malachite now..." No! That wasn't true! She was Jasper, and she would never be one with that brat! / AU, most likely. Explanation inside.

Warning: English isn't my first language, it's Spanish. If you notice any grammatical error or something like that, please let me know. Thank you!

Explanation: This story follows canon from Jailbreak, and after Stevenbomb 2.0. But that may change with the advent of newer episodes. So this is most likely an AU. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Worth

* * *

Time passed slowly inside that fusion.

She felt like a thousand years passed, and probably it had only been a couple of days.

She had never thought of time as something really relative. Days used to be for her what minutes were to humans.

And at that moment, they seemed to be like interminable decades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She had been at the training camp for hours, doing exercises, one after another. Without any rest.

Her training began to bear fruit. Gone was her thin and weak appearance, to be replaced by a stocky build. Her hair began to grow slowly.

She could just shape-shift her body to get the desired look. But that wasn't going to help her becoming the warrior she wanted to be.

Amber had endeavored to transform the small, weak gem in a fearsome warrior. And although at first she was unsuccessful, that began to change.

"Maybe you should take a break" she said, as she approached her creation. "You have trained really hard lately."

"Breaks are for the weak. And that's the one thing that I'm not."

Jasper couldn't afford a moment of relaxation. She had gone too far during those months, and didn't intend to throw away everything she accomplished.

She wanted to become an implacable knight.

She knew that Onix had been Tanzanite's knight for almost a hundred years. And she also knew that to take away that privilege, she should challenge her to a duel to the death.

All duels Onix had accepted, had won. Jasper was going to take her down.

"I know you really want to challenge Onix" continued her creator, placing one foot on her back as she continued her push-ups. "But you have to be absolutely certain that you want to protect that gem. Being a knight isn't a joke."

The younger gem snorted, without stopping at pressure from her creator, that was on the rise.

Yes, she wanted to protect Tanzanite. Yes, she knew it wasn't a joke. No, she wasn't going to surrender.

"I still remember when I challenged Emerald to get Spessartine. I was nervous, I admit" continued Amber, before letting out a serious laugh. "But seeing her eyes, her smile, all of her... that was all the incentive I needed."

She leaned toward her creation, putting even more pressure on her well-built back.

"Do you feel the same, Jasper?"

Oh, yes she did. From the first time her eyes met Tanzanite's blue ones, she knew she had to be hers. She had to devote her life to die for her. That was her destiny.

Those could be her own desires, or maybe the wild and dominant instinct with which she was born.

She didn't know very well, but didn't care.

All that mattered was getting stronger, more and more, so in the near future, she could demonstrate that she was worth it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jasper shifted slightly, a little uncomfortable. The water chains that were bound to her wrists bothered hrr, but not causing her pain.

Right on the other side of that fusion, Lapis Lazuli was standing. She remained completely silent, head bowed, while maintaining her firm grip on their chains.

Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Why are you remembering these things?"

Jasper rolled her eyes at that question, and simply shrugged indifferently.

"Why are you not remembering anything?" she asked, arching an eyebrow

"Because I don't want to share anything with you."

A dry, cynical laugh crossed that fusion environment. Jasper rubbed a hand over her face in frustration.

"Neither do I, really. But considering that I'm stuck here with you, just because you wanted to protect Rose Quartz" she mumbled, rolling her eyes with a wearily sigh. "I guess I have no choice but to hold on to my memories."

"Steven isn't Rose Quartz" Lapis replied, furrowing her brow slightly. "And he's my friend."

"Of course, of course. Just stop getting into my business."

This was an unenforceable claim, and Jasper knew it. While Lapis had control, she would share her thoughts with her helplessly.

She sighed again, exhausted. She wanted time to pass quickly, but also to pass slower.

She didn't want to become one with that brat. She didn't want to become Malachite.

* * *

Hi!

Second chapter. Not much to say, just... Week of Sardonyx was fabulous! I miss Jasper and Lapis, but I guess I'll have to wait.

Finally, I'll answer your reviews.

Silver Electricity: Thanks! Here's next chapter hope you like it.

Hi: Thank you! Hope you like this update!

Nikky The Crazy Monster: ¡Gracias! Veremos si Jasper lograron ser feliz o no... ¡nos leemos pronto!

I guess that's all for now.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Steven Universe doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: "We are Malachite now..." No! That wasn't true! She was Jasper, and she would never be one with that brat! / AU, most likely. Explanation inside.

Warning: English isn't my first language, it's Spanish. If you notice any grammatical error or something like that, please let me know. Thank you!

Explanation: This story follows canon from Jailbreak, and after Stevenbomb 2.0. But that may change with the advent of newer episodes. So this is most likely an AU. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Confrontation

* * *

It had been several days since she hadn't tried to take control. Yes, she still pulled her chains, but those weren't real attempts.

Lately, she just stayed there, quiet. She couldn't retract to her gem to regenerate, so she was trying to rest that way.

In some ironic and cruel way, floating in that infuriating water could relax her. But just a little.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She was extremely nervous.

Amber had repeated that after doing it there would be no turning back, while Spessartine begged her not to die so young.

It's that Jasper had decided to challenge Onix to protect Tanzanite. And she had done it without listening to reason.

She felt extremely confident when approaching the huge gem, facing her and telling her 'liege' would be hers.

Her confidence increased with Onix's anger, and Tanzanite's tiny smile.

She didn't know if she smiled because she wanted her victory or death, but at the time, she didn't care.

She spent the last night before the clash, training. She felt like she didn't need it, her hard work had been rewarded with a gigantic figure and a huge force.

But better safe than sorry.

The confrontation day, Spessartine said goodbye to her with a big hug and tears in her eyes, begging her to recant.

But that would be a disgrace for life, and Jasper couldn't afford something like that.

Amber, meanwhile, just gave her a handshake, assuring they would a make a celebration for her victory.

And so it was that Jasper left the home that her creators had given her for three hundred and fifty-seven years, and headed to the arena.

She only carried her helmet, her strength, her desire and will. She hoped that would be enough.

In the arena, a considerable amount of gems gathered to witness the confrontation. That kind of dueling was common, and so, the number of spectators constantly varied.

Jasper didn't pay attention to that. She had her eyes fixed on Tanzanite, who was watching from afar.

She admired her eyes, her full lips, her long silky hair, her heavenly figure... she couldn't allow herself to die. She was required to survive.

Onix was wearing a confident smile on her weathered face, watching her young opponent with disdain. It was impossible for a gem with less than five hundred years of age to beat one of the ancient ones.

The fighting was intense and cruel. There were no words, no classic signs of fake respect before. From the moment the two gems were present, the fighting had begun.

Jasper found that her trust was absolutely worthless in the face of an experienced warrior. The wounds on her body increased as her hopes were lost.

She thought of Spessartine disconsolate cry, and Amber's pride turning into disappointment, when she was handed the broken gem of her only creation.

She couldn't let that happen.

With her last strength, she attacked with all the ferocity that she could conceive. If all was lost, and she would die in the arena, at least she would fight till the end.

But against all odds, a blow directly to the contrary gem managed to create a crack. And just one more blow, managed to break it completely.

Jasper could remember Onix's terrified look at the moment of her death. Also the satisfaction she felt when destroying her.

Soon, the spectators went from surprised disbelief to morbid joy. Jasper enjoyed the attention, the admiration, and the fame she would win.

But what she most enjoyed was having Tanzanite right in front of her, offering her hand with a small smile on her face.

Jasper took her hand with some innate roughness, which she disguised with grace to bring it to her lips and make a bow.

"My liege."

She could hear Tanzanite's mischievous giggle, before hearing her voice.

"My knight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She was really beautiful."

Lapis's voice echoed in her mind, and Jasper could only move a little by pulling her chains weakly.

She sighed.

"She really is" she said, with exhausted tone

Sharing her thoughts with Lapis seemed humiliating and embarrassing, but it was necessary.

Only by remembering who she really was she could avoid becoming a permanent part of that fusion.

* * *

Hi!

Yep, this chapter is a little delayed, but here it is.

I don't really have much to say, so I'll answer your reviews.

Silver Electricity: Aw, thank you so much! Oh, I loved Week of Sardonyx, it was awesome!

Well, that's all for now.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
